A Flowering Appetite
by DudeManGuy
Summary: This weird flower out in the woods doesn't look familiar to Team RWBY, why not take it back to Beacon and see what it is?


It was a lovely noon in the Emerald Forest at Team RWBY were on their way back from a very successful training mission. Team attacks were successfully used, the team's Grimm kill counts were impressive and everyone's auras were still looking pretty good. The only reason the team stopped was because they had been out for a couple of hours and figured that they were due for a break before doing some less practical training back at Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose was leading her team back when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Ruby used her speed semblance to shoot over, and her team followed a fair distance behind.

"Ooh, guys, check this out!" Ruby said excitedly as she crouched over a peculiar flower. It was similar to a daffodil, but it was a deep blue with black patches on the petals. "Any of you guys know what this thingy is?" Ruby asked her team. Weiss, Blake and Yang all peeked around Ruby, crouching down slightly to get a better look.

"That doesn't look familiar to me," Weiss commented, racking her brain for Plant Science class notes.

"Hey, why don't we bring it back for Professor Peach to look at? She'd know," Yang suggested.

"Or we could take a photo," Blake also suggested.

"But what if we can't find it again?" Ruby countered as she plucked the flower. As the flower came out of the ground, its aroma became more noticeable, a sort of soft, fruity scent.

"Ooh, I like the smell. I hope Peach can tell what it, I'd love to have it as a soap or shampoo or something," Yang commented as she leaned in for a quick whiff. Then, the team was back on their path towards Beacon. Just as the team was back on Academy ground, stomachs began to rumble, eager for lunch.

"Heh, guess it was a good idea to finish that practice now," Ruby said, her hand shooting to her rumbling stomach.

"Yeah, no kidding. I didn't think I'd worked up this much of an appetite," Yang agreed, hugging her hungry flat stomach. There was a short pause as they approached the school buildings.

"Hey, why don't me and Weiss take it to Professor Peach? You two can go get lunch," Blake offered. Ruby handed the flower off to Blake.

"Thank you so so much," Ruby said quickly before taking off towards the cafeteria.

"You're a life saver, Blakey," Yang called out as she chased after Ruby. The monochrome pair carried on towards the classrooms with the flower in tow.

"Hmm, Yang was right, this does smell nice," Blake commented as Weiss leant in and sniffed at the flower.

"Better than I expected," Weiss concurred as the pair reached Professor Peach's door. Weiss knocked and the pair entered. The front of the classroom was a mess of all sorts of plants, only some of which the pair recognized. If anyone knew what the mystery flower the pair were carrying was, it would be the busy professor, who had her back to the door. All the pair could see was the professor's white lab coat with the professor's emblem on the back, a half circle with a peach coloured dot inside, as well as the peach coloured hair the professor wore in a tight bun and hints of the professor's mocha skin.

"Oh, hello, hello, sorry, kind of busy, how can I help?" Professor Peach said quickly, her back still turned as she was hunched over a pot of assorted flowers.

"Professor Peach, my teammates and I have found a flower we could not identify. Could you identify it for us?" Weiss announced.

"Yes, of course Miss Schnee, I'd love to, just pop it on a spare space on the big table, I'm sure I'll recognise it. I'll let you know what it is when you come in for your class to…morrow? No, wait, that's Sunday. I'll let you know on Monday," Peach answered in a scattered voice, her focus still very much on her flowers.

"Thank you, professor," Weiss said as the pair found a spare space near the edge of the table, before quickly leaving the classroom. "Well, that is that over and done with. So, lunch?" Weiss suggested to Blake. Blake's stomach practically roared, answering the question for her as Blake's face went red.

"I think we should go now," Blake agreed. And so, the pair took off, doing what could be called walking if they weren't flying past the other students that were actually walking. As they made their way into the cafeteria, it wasn't hard finding their teammates, partly due to Yang distinctive mane of hair, and partly due to them sharing their usual table with Team JNPR. Yang and Ruby were sitting behind stacks of food, with Yang having piled her tray high with meaty foods of all kinds, while Ruby had a token amount of an actual balanced lunch that was dwarfed by the pile of sweets, cookies, muffins and such. Yang's eyes flicked up and caught a glimpse of Weiss and Blake, waving to catch their attention.

"You can help yourselves today!" Yang helpfully announced. "Go nuts!" Weiss scoffed.

"We'll be perfectly sensible with our lunch, won't we, Blake?" Weiss asked the empty patch of air that used to contain Blake Belladonna. Realising that Blake wasn't with her, Weiss' vision shot over to the buffet like serving dishes, where Blake was loading up a tray with a bit of all the different sorts of seafood and things that were related to seafood, sides for seafood and things that had seafood in them. Weiss let out a sigh and joined Blake in getting lunch. Without really thinking about it, Weiss had gotten herself a pretty large lunch, large enough that it was really weighing down her tray. If Weiss hadn't been a trained combat fighter with a respectable amount of strength training, she might have struggled, but it was still not enough to rouse any sort of concern as she carried it back to the table and set it down to start eating. Team RWBY were so intent on stuffing their mouths with their mountains of food that Team JNPR were visibly gobsmacked, except Ren who was internally gobsmacked.

"Wowsers, you guys must be hungry," Nora exclaimed, "I never see you guys eating as much as me!" Closer inspection would reveal that Team RWBY actually had even bigger lunches than Nora had in front of her, but no one was really ready to make comparisons, RWBY was busy stuffing their faces and the rest of JNPR was quietly worried about RWBY.

"Should we… do something?" Jaune nervously whispered to his team. If Team RWBY even noticed, they certainly weren't paying attention.

"Eh, being a big eater never hurt me," Nora dismissed.

"True, but that is normal for you, not so much for Team RWBY," Ren stated.

"I'm sure they will be fine once they have a good meal to fill their stomachs," Pyrrha said reassuringly. However, only a few minutes later, Team RWBY's trays were empty and they were getting up to fill their trays again, cradling their bellies, bulging with food. "Oh. I may have been wrong about that," Pyrrha admitted. "Jaune, maybe we should find a teacher."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Jaune agreed as he quickly shoved the last few bites of his sandwich into his mouth. The pair got up and quickly made their way out of the cafeteria just before Team RWBY could return to the table.

"Where are they going?" Yang asked right before tearing the meat off a chicken drumstick in one go with her teeth.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Nora instantly replied. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perception, Team RWBY were far more worried about clearing their trays again. While the first tray made the team look full, the second tray was really starting to affect them, not that they noticed. Ruby didn't spare a thought as she loosened her waist cincher to give her growing belly more room. Weiss completely ignored the seams of her outfit slowly giving out or how her sash ended up undoing itself to get out of the way of Weiss' growing belly. Blake kept on eating as her growing belly undoing her vest button or pushing down the zippers on her white short to make more room and reveal itself. Yang never noticed her jacket undoing itself, showing off her growing belly as it pushed up her yellow crop top and hung over the waistband of her short black shorts. It was like a train crash happening in slow motion for Ren and Nora, knowing that there wasn't anything they could do and that it was all going to end badly for Team RWBY.

As more food disappeared into Team RWBY's hungry gullets, the damage became even more obvious. Ruby's cincher was completely undone and hanging around her hips while her round belly was stretching her outfit almost to its limit. Weiss' stomach was ruining her combat gear, tearing through it at a steady pace and making large gaps where her pale flesh was easily visible. Blake's midsection was risking making her look indecent as it half undid her shorts' zippers, but it was large enough to cover anything that Blake wouldn't want anyone to see, reducing the damage to her decency. Yang's massive gut was the biggest by far, packed to the ever-increasing brim with meat, but was doing the least damage to her clothes, as her jacket and crop top were already out of the way and her shorts had an elastic waistband that was very capable of getting out of the way. When the team got up for another tray of food, Nora and Ren were getting nervous. The pair actually let out a sigh of relief when Team RWBY came back with a much smaller pile of food, about the size of a normal lunch instead of the two mountains they had gathered from their previous trips.

"They ran out of fish," Blake grumbled.

"They ran out of everything," Weiss corrected in a stroppy tone. "Surely this school should know how much food it needs to feed its students."

"Yeah, stupid school not having enough food. We're gonna be starving until dinner," Ruby whined through a mouthful of cookies, making her message a little less clear.

"Y'know what? Why don't we just head down to Vale instead, get some food there? That should last us until dinner," Yang said between mouthfuls of steak and cheese pie.

"I like that idea," Blake replied the moment she swallowed her umpteenth tuna sandwich, with Ruby and Weiss immediately agreeing too.

Before more food could be devoured, Professor Peach burst through the cafeteria doors, flanked by a worried looking Jaune and Pyrrha. Peach was wielding a spray bottle of some kind and a concerned look manifested on her face the moment she saw the state Team RWBY were in.

"Oh dear, it's affected them already. Note to self: teach the students about the flower soon. Other note to self: find out what it's doing in the Emerald Forest," Peach babbled under her breath, before clearing her throat. "Okay, Team JNPR, I'm going to spray this in their faces, it should counteract at least some of the flower's affects and distract them long enough to get them away from the food, then they should recover quickly without more food to influence them." There was barely a moment's pause after that rapid-fire speech before Professor Peach started spraying her bottle's contents at the girls, eliciting some negative reactions.

"Gah, what the fuck!" Yang exclaimed as she shook her head, trying to shake off whatever Peach had sprayed at her and her team. Before the girls could react, Peach and Team JNPR were on them, hauling them from their seats and carrying them out of the cafeteria. Nora had a flailing Ruby under one arm and was helping Ren drag Yang out as her feet dragged across the ground. "Let go of me! I want my damn lunch!" Yang yelled.

"Vengeance will be swift! It'll be like the food fight but worse!" Ruby threatened.

Jaune had Blake in a firefighter carry, her arms folded and a grumpy look on her face as she silently suffered and plotted her revenge. Weiss was in Pyrrha's arms in a bridal carry going on and on about the indignity she was suffering, how she was being betrayed by Team JNPR, how desperately she needed food, bouncing between any topic she thought could sway Team JNPR or at least Pyrrha. Pyrrha, with her saintly patience, didn't visibly react and offered kind platitudes, apologies, whatever the situation called for.

After a few minutes, Team JNPR had lugged Team RWBY back to their dorm room, unceremoniously leaving them on the bottom bunks before scarpering out of the room to guard the door. After a bit of banging on the door, considering the viability of escaping through the window and general moping, the girls of Team RWBY came back to their senses, making their stuffed stomachs very obvious to them all of a sudden.

"Ow, my tummy hurts," Ruby groaned as she clutched the gurgling mass.

"Ugh, I've ruined this outfit too," Weiss griped as she stood on wobbly legs and carefully made her way over to the dresser to get a change of clothes.

"Yeah, this is weird. First there's The Hunger, then this thing. If it happens again, the universe officially wants us fat," Yang complained as she flopped onto her back. "Blake, I'm gonna be on your bed until I can walk properly. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Blake mumbled as her eyes were glued to her belly, her hands idly rubbing it as her cheeks burned red with… something. Embarrassment, the others assumed, while Blake was too distracted to notice it, let alone think about it.

"Well, I guess we can skip dinner tonight, and maybe tomorrow too," Ruby said, trying to sound positive as she winced.

"I hope our bodies are back to normal before classes on Monday," Weiss added as the found another outfit to put on.

"Me too. We can't exactly skip class because we're stuffed, and I don't wanna burst out of my uniform in the middle of class," Yang agreed. Blake stayed silent, and so did the rest of the team as they quietly went about trying to move past this sooner rather than later.

[AN: This story was requested by Jemstories44 over on DeviantArt. I kinda tried to do something to The Hunger, but less spoopy and in a different setting. So yeah.]


End file.
